Reality of Fear
You're not scared of the dark '' You're scared of what's in it. '' You're not afraid of heights. '' You're afraid of falling. '' You're not afraid of the people around you. You're just afraid of being rejected. '' You're not afraid to love. '' You're afraid of not being loved back. You're not afraid to let go. '' You're just afraid to accept the reality that he's gone.'' You're not afraid to try again. '' You're just afraid of getting hurt for the same reason.'' Chapter One It was so dark outside. The trees were like twisted shadows, reaching for the stars so they would get tangled in the leaves. The breeze ruffled the grass, black blades swaying to-and-fro as the nighttime tittering of the woods continued. Sigyn flared her ruff, her dark, shadowed eyes trained on the sky. Shining stars glimmered, multitudes of metallic colors emanating from them. The glowing moon cast a far greater shine, shafts of moonlight lighting the woods. Sigyn shimmied down the tree, her thin, malnourished body not so much as scraping the bark. She crossed her unkempt lawn and onto the cracked concrete patio, brushing past the rusty grill and towards the dull sliding glass doors. She nudged the door open and walked inside, then slid it back into place. She walked past her parents' bedroom, heading for her own. She collapsed on her bed, curling into a skinny ball. She spread her wings and watched as muted colors rolled through them. Black. Green. Gold. Tonight was the night. She smiled eerily, a wave of blood-red rolling through her scales, drowning the other colors that came before. Her fangs glittered as she laid her head down. She jolted up, her ears picking up a crash in the kitchen. "Good moons," She seethed, her voice cracked and hoarse from lack of use. She uncoiled and slid off her bed, stretching her legs as she stomped into the kitchen. "Mom!" She complained, watching her mother stumble around the kitchen, half asleep. "S-sorry sweetie," She murmured quietly, "I just couldn't sleep." Sigyn sighed and nudged her mother back towards her bedroom. She put on her black jacket and turned the lights off. Sigyn hissed under her breath and crept outside, swinging the door shut behind her. Her mother wouldn't care anyway. She spread her wings and flew into the air, her frail wings aching at her weight. Her muscles cried out in pain, but she was almost there anyway. It started to rain out of nowhere, lightning shooting across the once clear sky. Water dripped off of her slick scales, the only part of her dry was under the jacket. Gusts of wind altered her course every once in awhile, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get to the bridge. She landed on the rail, then took off her jacket and let it disappear with the wind. She stood on the rail, peering into the choppy water far below. Black water swirled dangerously in the river, and she felt rain pelt her and wind push her. It seemed, that even here, even to the wind and the rain, she was destined to be an outcast. Thunder rolled above her as lightning flashed again, illuminating her shivering form. It went dark in a second, and she looked back on everything that led up this moment, tears sliding down her face. She spread her wings, letting the storm pummel them as she sang, her voice quiet in the wind. "Prison gates won't open up for me On these hands and knees I'm crawlin' Oh, I reach for you, well I'm terrified of these four walls These iron bars can't hold my soul in All I need is you, come please, I'm callin' And, oh, I scream for you..." She cried, a flood of tears no longer unbridled. "Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin' Show me what it's like To be the last one standing And teach me wrong from right And I'll show you what I can be Say it for me, say it to me And I'll leave this life behind me Say it if it's worth saving me Heaven's gates won't open up for me With these broken wings I'm fallin' and all I see is you These city walls ain't got no love for me I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story And, oh, I scream for you come please, I'm callin' and all I need from you, hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'..." She shut her eyes, her wings wide as she balanced, ready to fall. Chapter Two She teetered on the edge, an odd calm in her veins. Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Content (Commander Firefly) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)